Don't I Know You From Somewhere
by DPIH
Summary: Set in season one just after lassing leaves and scotty arrives


Disclamer: i dont own cold case wish i did

Don't I Know You From Somwhere

Lilly walked into the PPD and headed over to her desk she knew she was going to get a new partner after Lassing transfered out and she wasn't really looking forward to babysitting the new guy. Stilmann came into the bullpen from his office and beckoned her over.  
" Lil, come and meet your new partner" he said " comming Boss" she said taking off her coat and drapping it over the back of her chair. she walk towards the office running a hand over her eyes and trying to shake the slight hangover from the previous night.  
" Lilly Rush meet Scotty Valens he transfered from west" Stillman announced. Lilly stood in shock unable to move wasn't he.. her thoughts were cut off as Scotty Stepped forward and shook her hand.  
" Hey..err nice to meet you" she shook his outstreched hand cautiously. " Well I leave you to get better aquianted" Stillmann moved out of his office towards the breakroom.  
" You look like this chick i meet last night cept she told me she was a dental nurse" Scotty replied a grin spreading across his face. "Yeah well i never seen a stockbroker that packs heat" she replied pointing at his gun and she was staring to get annoyed.

FLASHBACK

Lilly sat at the bar taking another hit of scotch. She had the worst week in a long time, the case they were working was terrible and brought up bad memmories form her childhood and Stilmann had already cautioned her twice not to get to envolved. She hadn't noticed the tall dark handsome stranger siddling up to her and taking the empty seat next to hers and ordering himself a scotch. He looked over at her "Hey can i buy you another one of thoses" he asked her pointing at the empty glass. She really wasn't in the mood for converstaion but as she turned to tell the guy this she noticed how good looking he was and she felt her inhabbitions ebbing away.  
" Why not" she found herself saying raising an eyebrow. He ordered the drinks and looked across at her.  
" I am Scotty" he said holding out his hand towards her " Lilly" she replied shaking the profered hand.  
" So, Lilly whats a nice girl like you doing in a bar like this" he asked a grin spreadding across his face.  
"That is the lamest pick-up line ever" She replied teasingly and he laughed.  
" Hey I am outta practice been with the same girl since high school but we.. er broke up recently" she studdied him carfully before downing her drink in a single gulp.  
" This is good scotch Joe" She said to the bartender holding her glass out for another shot. " Never Seen a girl drink like that" He replied smiling at her.  
" So, Lilly what do you do." she froze usally when she told guys she was a cop they ran the other way or just seemed to give her an "yeah right" look and one guy even asked her to fix a parking ticket for him, so she decided to lie it wasn't like she was ever going to see him again " I am a dental nurse " she lied quickly, dammit Rush is that the best you can come uo with she inwardly scolded herself. "Really" he said with a grin his eyebrows raised.  
"What do you do ?" he knew that she wasn't telling the truth he could just tell and he though if she was going to lie so would he " I am a Stockbroker" He lied smoothly. She arched her eyebrow at him as he took another sip of his scotch. " What do you do for fun ?" he asked and she shrugged.  
" Not much kinda of not much of a party girl "

" Well we could change that how about a dance" He pointed towards the dance floor. She never really like to dance but something about this guy was making her inhabitions slip away.  
"Sure" downing her drink and putting it back on the bar she stood up and followed him to the dance floor as just as the song change to a slow tempo.

" I guess we could wait till the song changes again" and she made to move away he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and placed a hand tentively on the small of her back.  
" Nah , sides i like this song and as one hand came to rest on his shoulder and the othe on his waist they began to sway.

Five songs later they walked back to the bar "Well its getting late i better go" she made to move towards to door but he grabbed her arm again and he lowered his head towards hers and crushed her lips with his. She released a soft moan and her hands snaked up to the back of his head and she felt his tounge i her mouth. Breaking the kis she looked at him

" Do you like cats?" she asked him. This was a very odd question he thought

" Thier alright i guess, why?"

"Well i got two so if you are going to come back to my place i need to know if you like them" He grined at her and kissed her again and they moved towards the door. Hailing a cab she Managed to give her address to the driver before scotty was kissing her again his hands starting to move over her body and her breath caught in her throat when he began to softly foldel her breast. The cab arrived at her appartment and throwing some cash at the driver the exited and headed up to her door. His lips were marking her neck as she fummbled for her keys and when the door was open she turned in his arms and returned his kisses grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him into her living room as he kicked the door shut. They stumbled blindly towards the couch and his hand began to unbutton her blouse. Her shirt feel to the floor and she started on his shirt almost ripping it from his shoulders and groaned as he pressed himself against her feeling his errection against her leg. His hands tugged at her pants and they fell backwards onto the couch and he pulled them off her legs as she undid the fly of his jeans slidding a hand into them and cupping him.  
"Jesus christ" He moaned again and shoved his jeans over his hips he stopped kissing her to get a condom out of his wallet as her hands moved to the waistband of his boxers. Scotty's hands pulled them down as she kicked off her underwear and as he rolled on the condom she moved her hips so he was directly above her and he slid into her slowly. They groaned together and he began to move he hands cluctching at his back as he thrust in and out of her.  
" Holly Crap" She screamed his movements began to quicken as his lips moved over her neck and down her to her breasts. Scotty had never felt like this before more to the point he never was on for a one night stand but here he was having the most fantastic sex of his life ( really not having much to compare it to but still the best sex of his life) with a woman he hardly knew but dammit he wanted to get to know her better. " Scooty...that feels so fucking good" She moaned as he pushed further and further into her and she felt herself falling into an orgasm so amazing she thought she would die. Her muscles began to clench around him and he panted at the effort of trying to hold on a little longer.  
"Lilly.. oh god ... Lilly" He kept thrusting and she came again and he knew he was unable to hold on any longer and he spilled himself collasping onto her chest.  
" That was fantastic" She said breathlessly against his temple and all he could do was nod. She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair pressing a kiss into his forehead. They lay there for a few more minutes as he caught his breath. He pushed himself of her and sat at the end of the couch. "Dammit" he swore as he noticed the time " I have to go, start my new job tommrow want look good if i am late" he moved in again to kiss her and she groaned when he pulled away. "Can i see you again" He asked and she nodded and grabing a pen and a piece of paper off the table she scribbled down her cell number. "I call you later" He kissed her again and putting on his pants and buttoning his shirt as he moved towards the door.  
"bye" she said smilling up at him

"bye" he winked at her and shut the door behind him

FLASHBACK END

"I think we should tell Boss about last night we should work together after...." she trailed off but he shook his head.  
"Why" he asked shifting uncomfortably " Because i think he should assign you a different partner" she began to walk towards the breakroom when her cell phone rang.  
"Rush" she said without looking at the caller id "What are you doing tonight" Scotty's voice came over the phone and she jumped as she felt him move behind her.  
"What are you doing Scotty?" she asked hanging up the phone and turning around to face him.  
"You said i could call you so thats what i am doin, so what are you doin tonight?" the look in his smoldering dark eyes was so sexy she had to remind herself that they were at work and sleeping with him again would not be a good idea but than again.  
" i am having dinner with you and then going back to your place" she replied lustly and they grined at each other as stilmann approached them.  
"You guys seemed to be hitting it off i got a case for you Lil" Stillman handed her the case file and she took it. " Thanks Boss, Come on Scotty I show you the eveidence room" she winked at him from behind Stillmann's back and he nodded and follwed her towards the lifts

The end


End file.
